Dual Cruise
Back to 2010 Logs Starfire Shark Starfire is just out for a drive today. There really hasn't been much call for her, other than routine repairs from the usual fighting, which she's able to get through pretty fast. So, she's just enjoying a nice quiet drive around Iacon. Shark strides out onto the main roadway, looking around as he decides which direction he should be patrolling today. He hmms thoughtfully, then notices Starfire driving around. "Good cycle." he calls to her. Starfire comes to a stop as she hears Shark, and she turns around before driving back to him. She changes to her robot mode and smiles. "Hi Sharky. Off to patrol again?" Shark inclines his head, "Yeah got patrol duty. Gotta watch our backs and all that." Starfire nods, then smiles. "Well...mind if I tag along?" Shark transforms and revs up his hover engines. "You can if you want. Just if we run into anything dangerous its best you hide okay? Prime would be upset if a medic got injured after all." Starfire nods in agreement, transforming back to her vehicle mode. "I wouldn't try to fight without weapons, anyway." she says. Shark replies, "Good." then moves off toward the east side of Iacon to start his patrols that direction. "So been keeping busy?" "Very busy." Starfire replies. "I've been spending a lot of time in the refugee camp. There aren't a lot of medics there, and they need attention as much as anyone. A mech named Lift Off has been carrying those that wish to leave to other planets. Safer planets." Shark ahs softly, "Well I'm sure they appreciate it Starfire. Seems what few medics this world has have been kept busy because of this war." Starfire nods, a smile in her voice. "I know they do. That's part of why I do it, to see their gratitude. There's not many other feelings like the one you get after fixing up a bot who has just about given up hope, and regains some when you are done." Shark continues driving, still moving toward the east. "Yeah I could see you doing that all right. Giving hope to the hopeless." he remarks, "You doing it for free then or you doing some sort of trade deal for your service?" Starfire follows after you. "For free. They don't have anything they can give really, and what they do have I'd rather they use to get off the planet, if that's what they want to do." Shark ahs softly to that, "Well that's very decent of you Starfire." he relays, now turning to head to the north. Starfire giggles. "Thanks. That's what I'm here for, after all. I can't fight, and wouldn't really want to anyway, so I do my best to make other's lives better." Shark mm hmms as he drives along. "Gotta be the right mentality to fight I think." he states as we drive along. His scanners showing nothing unusual so far. "So you hear about that abduction?" Starfire hmms? "No, what abduction?" she says as she drives along close to you. She doesn't want to get caught alone somewhere if any cons are silly enough to try something this close to the dome. Shark ahs, "Well according to the news there was abduction during a dance performance at the racetracks." "Someone...kidnapped a dancer? Why would they do that?" she says as they drive along. You say, "Nope wasn't a dancer. Was a Crystal City guard type. Don't know much more than that though." Starfire seems surprised to hear that. "A guard got abducted...?" she says, even more confused now. Who would take a guard? Unless...they needed information on defenses or something. Shark mm hmms, "Yeah sure did. Not sure what they'll do about it though, but I doubt they'll let that guard just sit there in the care of his or her abductors." Starfire sighs. "Well, I'm gonna head back, I think. I'll see you later, Sharky. Have an uneventful patrol!" Shark hmms? "Oh okay Starfire, see you around." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starfire's Logs Category:Shark's Logs